This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Over the past year, we have re-organized the mass spectrometry laboratory to rationalize the available space to our changing current needs and to allow the incorporation of new instrumentation. The funding for this re-organization and remodeling of the laboratory has been mainly supplied by the Rockefeller University.